The present invention relates to a pilot frame assembly for a furnace and more specifically to a pilot flame assembly having a housing which provides for accommodating a flame detector means, spark ignition means, manual ignition means, and the entry of the desired air-fuel mixture.
In industrial furnaces, pilot flame assemblies are utilized typically for igniting the main burner flame, which is usually swirling about the cup radiant portion of the burner block. It is most important that some type of monitoring, either by instruments or by visual sighting, be performed on the pilot flame. Those in the past have designed pilot flame assemblies which could provide such detection along with providing the spark for ignition and ports for the fresh air and gas entry into the burner separately, usually requiring multiple cavities, no common cavity, and devices to accommodate all of these functions. Usually the flame detector provides detection either by visual means or by instruments.
However, many of these pilot flame assemblies have been quite complicated and cumbersome, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,926 to, Jakobi. It would be most desirable, in the utilization of industrial furnaces, if a pilot flame assembly could provide the functions stated above and the option of both visually detecting, or instrument detecting the pilot flame without being overly cumbersome and complicated.
The object of the present invention is to provide such ignition and detecting options in a pilot flame assembly, while still maintaining a rather simplified device.